Gleek it out
by Cheetaswillruletheworld
Summary: Mr. Schuester is done with being the underdog. Glee Club has won 2 national competitions in a row, and it's the glee club's time to claim the respect they deserve. But with the drama holding back the members, and the club cut down to 5, will they be able to survive? CLOSED.
1. Submission Form

**GLEEK IT ALL OUT**

**Monday, 9:00 AM**

Will Schuester's done with being the underdog.

For the 5 years that he has spent with the glee club he has been living up to the underdog image. He has been giving way, ignoring the insults, allowing for them to succumb to the Mckinley High Social System. But now he's done. After 2 consecutive national wins the New Directions are on top. Nobody can kick them off of their high horse, not even the recently demoted Sue Sylvester, or the recently promoted principal Bryan Ryan. Will Schuester is more than determined to win a 3rd streak, and to hail the New Directions as the show choir to beat. It's time to lose the underdog image and claim what was rightfully theirs – the respect of not only Mckinley High, but also the god-like respect rival show choirs had for Vocal Adrenaline. This time, game face will always be on.

The only problem is – Glee Club is down to 5 members.

With Blaine, Tina, Artie and Sam gone nobody believes that they could continue their reign. Sue Sylvester even betted on them losing at Sectionals. With the drama escalating between the remaining 5 – Kitty vs Marley, Jake vs Ryder, Ryder vs Kitty and Unique vocal about her siding with Marley, Mr. Schuester will have to rebuild relationships.

Also, Principal Bryan, who was recently part of the Lima show choir committee, suggested to move the quota of members qualified to compete from 12 to 15. Unfortunately, everyone agreed.

However, Mr. Schuester is not only determined, but also ready. He will do everything he can to bring back the glory of glee club. He will do everything he can to make the lives of his glee kids easier, so that they could enjoy what they love to do without worrying about the insults and the bullies.

**GLEE CLUB SIGN-UP SHEET**

2-STREAK NATIONAL SHOWCHOIR CHAMPIONS

BRING A SONG OF YOUR CHOICE

AUDITIONS AT THE AUDITORIUM, ON FRIDAY 6:00 – 9:00 PM

SEE YOU THERE!

**Here's to another GLEE SYOC by me!** Things have gotten busy at school lately, and I've lost the heart to continue writing my other SYOC story. But I'm back! And I've gained excitement through re-watching episodes. If I've invited you to re-submit your characters/make another one please use this format. I will be accepting **12 characters**, 6 boys and 6 girls. Kitty, Marley, Jake, Ryder and Unique are all Juniors.

**THE FORM IS ON MY PROFILE, SINCE FFN NO LONGER ALLOWS COPY AND PASTE :) THANK YOU!**

P.S. NOT EVERYONE WILL BE INSTANTLY JOINING GLEE CLUB. I WILL BE RE-WRITING THEIR REASONS. THE CLUB WILL START WITH ONLY AROUND 12 MEMBERS. BREE WILL ALSO BE JOINING. Please allow me to change storylines/add characters/change background stories. Also, put GLEEK IT ALL OUT: FORM AS SUBJECT.

**HAVE FUN! PLEASE SUBMIT! AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT THE MINI PARAGRAPH THAT I JUST WROTE. THANK YOU :)**


	2. Principal Bryan

**Bryan Ryan – Principal.**

Music to my freakin' ears.

Do I regret hiring professionals to stalk Sue Sylvester and document everything she does until they get information that can strip Sue Sylvester off of her position in Mckinley? No. Do I regret soliciting from my former anti-show choir group, telling them that I was raising money to demolish show choir competitions? Pft No, like a bunch of losers would know. Do I regret sleeping with Lima's public school head something or whatever, and manipulating the board into thinking that I was more than worthy to rule Mckinley High – Maybe. I mean she looks twice my age, and I'm in my forties...so...blah.

Why take on being principal? Why just now? I don't know. Maybe I've been secretly fond of kids my whole life, or I want my glory days to return (no, definitely not). Well, I am officially done with being part of the board, or being the head of a worthless group. I am way better than that. And with my broadway dreams crushed, thanks to the vastly increasing number of male leads...the best choice I have is Lima, and Mckinley.

I never thought that I would be back here. I remember during my senior year – I was on top of the world. I dreamed of getting out of Ohio and never looking back, starring in broadway shows, touring the world with my passion for the arts burning inside of me. Well here I am, years later back in the very hall where I said 'F### Y'ALL. I am leaving Lima and I am never..ever...ever...EVER...coming back'.

Enough with my boring yet extremely moving story. If there is one thing that I was born with, something so special - is that I always excel. No matter what I do, no matter how crappy that is, I can turn into something awesome. Because that's who I am. I am awesome.

Being principal is something that I am new at. I've never been a teacher or something. I just wanted to be in this position because I just felt like it...and I'm mostly annoyed with the success the 'New Directions' are gaining. When they won the first year, I was like, blah pft luck. They were lucky, I mean nobody can top the success my glee club had during my lead but the second time meant that Schuester was destroying their lives. These kids, I care about kids, and it breaks my heart to watch them devote their time to glee club – and well the smug look on Schuester's face makes me want to barf. I knew I had to do something. I had to stop these kids from being like Will Schuester.

How am I going to do that, I actually don't know yet. The board is in their favour, and the Lima Show Choir board loves them. I want to do something about it but the show choir committee's head is an old Hugh Hefner-esque man, I can't seduce him.

Which is why I kept my plot against Sue Sylvester hush hush.

"Why am I here, I thought I was fired." Sue Sylvester, being the lovable bitch that she was, speaks up with an arrogant tone.

"See Sue, I was devastated about the news that you were fired. It's unfair! The fact that it was broadcasted on national tv that Vogue cover of yours, and the other cover that exposed so much skin...it was..devastating. Whoever leaked those videos are terrible people."

"I only know two people who knew about those – Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel." Sue bites her lip and curses. "Those rotten – "

"Glee clubbers" I interrupt with a smile on my face. "I know it wasn't your fault Sue. I know about what you did last Nationals...where you managed to bring disaster to the club. You've given so much effort to destroy them and what? It backfires. Even those glee alumni who you've been nice to attacked you from behind."

"Why am I here – "

"I want to reinstate you as the Cheerios coach. This my school now, my call. But, I need your help. Apparently the New Directions are a favourite now. The press, the board, other schools love them and their story. It would be hard to just strip them off of their budget without getting into fights with their supporters. I need you...us...to do everything we can to make them lose...discreetly. Plus, most of their stars already graduated. And from what I've heard the drama that you've caused has been affecting the remaining members until now. So it would be easy, as long they don't get enough members." Sue tilts her head. "Also, I have convinced the Lima Show Choir board to move the minimum members from 12 to 15. It was tough, but I was able to."

"Well Schuester did struggle to get at least 10 members. And I doubt he would find 5 others who would be talented enough. I can tell you know that the students will be dying to join the club. But as long as he doesn't find the right people we're sure."

"But what if he does? Sue, we need to be super sure. First task, glee club should not get enough members. Do everything in your power – taunt them, blackmail them, torture them, I don't care. And then from there, tragic events will happen smoothly." I offer her my hand. "So welcome back to Mckinley, Coach Sue Sylvester?"

After a split second, Sue grabs my hand. "Pleasure, Principal Bryan."

Principal Bryan. I like it. I freakin', FREAKING...like it.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I know I had to post this chapter, because I may not be writing anymore of Bryan or Sue's POV. I decided to accept a lot of characters, so I will be focusing on them getting an equal share of POVs. This chapter explains why Bryan accepted the job. Also, for those who asked, I will not be including Joe, Rory and Sugar in the story. I don't know why, but I'm not that fond of their characters. **

**I am honestly overwhelmed with the number of submissions and I feel a bit bad that I won't be able to write all of them into the story. As I mentioned not everyone will be joining glee club instantly. So other characters will not be going through auditions, and will be missing some assignments. But I said I will be accepting 12 OCs, and the reason why I couldn't post the cast list is that I couldn't decide who to pick. I love all the characters and my mind's going aaaargggh. **

**Please let me know what you think. Thank you for submitting! Please review!**


	3. What Did Sue Sylvester Do

**What did Sue Sylvester do?**

A couple of months before nationals Cheerios Head Captain Bree convinced Jake Puckerman to convince Will Schuester to take in Bree, due to her being kicked off of the team and her undeniable talent. After seeing her perform, and with them lacking enough members to compete, Will knew he had to take her in – which was one of the worst decision he has ever made...in his life.

Bree wrecked the glee club. She turned Tina and Marley against each other by making Tina realize how Marley was becoming the new Rachel. She tricked Jake into thinking she was pregnant and which drove him into a mild state of depression, only to reveal she wasn't and it was false alarm a month later. She broke Kitty and Artie up by discreetly making the both of them realize that they weren't for each other. She made Kitty mad at Tina by convincing Artie that he still had feelings for Tina. She brought back the issue of Katie and made Unique admit to falling in love with Ryder...and so much more.

But what was the worst thing that almost doomed the glee club?

Bree bombarded everyone with rants against Marley, and she eventually quit. Her solo was then given to Kitty, who was getting closer to Ryder. A week before nationals she convinced Marley to return, telling her that she should not let what the other glee clubbers said affect her. Marley returns and demands to take the solo from Kitty – which everyone agreed on. Kitty almost refused to compete but was convinced by Ryder. However, hours before the competition Kitty witnesses a kiss between Ryder and Marley. Also, with an exact number of competitors, Bree quits on the spot.

Kitty and Marley got into a huge fight, and then Jake joined in to defend Kitty. Blaine Anderson, who was almost losing control, joined in and blamed everything on Marley. Things were getting hopeless while Bree, with Sue on the phone, smiled at their success.

Luckily, Rachel Berry stepped in and handled the mess. Next to her was a ready-for-graduation Lauren Zizes, who happily joined in last minute. Despite the drama, the New Directions won...again.

However the mess between Marley and Kitty, Jake and Ryder, and Ryder and Unique was never resolved. Mr. Schuester, attempted to fix the mess, but they ended with fake apologies.

Will the tension between the other members fade? What about Bree and Sue Sylvester? What will happen to Mr. Schuester?

What will happen to the club?

**GLEEK IT OUT!**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Well...that kind of explained what happened, why the first glee club meeting will be tension-filled. Please let me know what you think, and tell me what I could improve on and all that. Review please!**

**The submissions are still coming and I'm being flooded with awesome characters. Choosing is really hard, but I will be posting the Cast List soon! Thank you to everyone who submitted!**

**Thanks again :)**


	4. List of Accepted Characters

**THE NEW DIRECTIONS: REIGNING NATIONAL SHOW CHOIR CHAMPS CAST LIST**

**BEFORE CONTINUING, PLEASE MAKE SURE TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE (AFTER GOING THROUGH THE CAST LIST)**

* * *

_**GIRLS**_

**Hayley Reynolds **

_Don't be deceived by the black, Hayley is a sweetheart. Although she is not someone you can bully. However, her goth-like persona subjects her to the never-ending taunting in Mckiley High. Beware, this rocker is more than ready to rock Mckiley. _

_Appearance_: She is 5'0 but a lot stronger than she looks and could beat someone up if they give her a reason to (she has a black belt in karate.) She relatively thin but has some curves to her. She has chest length black with turquoise streaks, icy blue eyes and very pale skin. She always wears very dark eye makeup and black nail polish. Her arms are covered in scars and she always wears a leather jacket because of this. Her ears are pierced four times and she has her eyebrow pierced as well. She wears black skinny jeans, beanies, scarves, band t-shirts, Converse, a leather jacket and a treble clef necklace her sister Anya gave her.

_Personality_: She may look difficult and hard to approach on the outside, but on the inside she has a huge heart and is very accepting of everyone. She keeps to herself and doesn't trust a lot of people; the only person she trusts is her best friend Andy. She gets angry easily.

**Noelle Monroe**

_On top of her old school's social ranks, Elle is more than devastated to find herself lost in the halls of Mckinley. The stunning sophomore is determined to establish her status. However, her love for music, her snarky attitude and an old flame ready to rekindle may hinder her rise to popularity._

_Appearance_: Nicknamed by her brother as 'Snow Bite'— Elle is a walking, talking Snow White with an intimidating gaze. She has bright blue; roundish-almond shaped eyes and has a pale skin tone. Her hair is long, wavy and black, which she always wears down. Elle has a slender, curvy/well-toned body (which she got from the years of dancing) and is around 5'8.

_Personality_: Elle has an ice-cold aura that would initially label her as arrogant. With her back straight, her head held high, and her body dressed in designer, she thinks she's one of a kind. Unlike his twin brother she loves the spotlight and would do anything to get the attention she deserves. Confident and snobby at first, but when she warms up she oozes with charm. Her bitchy personality, however, is often more dominant and she can tend to be pushy. Popularity matters a lot to her. Devastated that she had to transfer at the peak of her rule, she's more than determined to regain status.

**Cassandra Cruz**

_This strong-willed cheerio is someone you should not be messing with. Recruited by Sue Sylvester, Cassie's ready to shake things up in Mckinley. But will she remain true to herself? Or will she succumb to the demands of the squad?_

_Appearance_: Cassie has medium length dark brown wavy hair that stops between her shoulders, light blue eyes. She stands at 5"6', long build, with curves, with a light brown skin tone. She has cupid bow shaped lips, pert nose, high cheekbones, heart shaped faced When her hair isn't in a ponytail, she likes to let it frame around her face in waves

_Personality_: Cassie is a tough chick. She knows she's good at whatever she sets her mind to and she believes that when your amazing at something you don't have to flaunt it at every turn to prove something to others, unless they really make her mad than she has no problem setting you straight. When she gets more comfortable around other's, she's random, and a passionate person who when her mind is set there's no changing it. She can at times not be very forgiving once her trust is broken. She doesn't like to appear weak or vulnerable. She has an ability to command attention when she steps into a room, almost like gravity.

**Keagan Allister**

_Cross-dressing is a way of expression, and should not be a means of suppression. Keagan who is more than ready to fight for what she stands for, finds herself intimidated by the social ranks of Mckinley. Keagan has to let herself, and her gleek shine. _

_Appearance_: Height – 5'7" Body type – thin, after all she disguises herself as a boy, and needs to do the binds right, or else, that wouldn't work at all. Eyes – hazel / green Weight – 113 pounds Skin Type – olive / white complex

_Personality_: Unlike Unique (though she loves Unique to death when she can stand her) Keagan is very smart and has the highest IQ in his class. He also isn't afraid to stand up to the cheerios, because (s)he tried out for the team, and didn't get on. (Sue was behind it, even though, she denies it.) Keagan is also the leader of the LGBT at McKinley, and stood up to the "all boys" baseball team, and got accepted on the team, which Keagan helped them take the team to States.

**Eloise Summera**

_Roaming Mckinley in a wheel chair definitely subjects Ellie to the horrors of high school. What is the one thing that makes her extremely happy – music. And nothing can come between, not even a life time of slushies, music and Ellie._

_Appearance_: She has chocolate brown wavy hair which comes halfway down her back with a sweeping side fringe. She has hazel coloured eyes. She always wears her hair down. She's medium height and slim (but not e has several tattoos- a tattoo of a poppy on her shoulder (with her mother's name underneath it), a tattoo of a heart on her lower back and a tattoo of a rose (her sister's favourite flower- she also has her sister's name underneath it) on her ankle. She also has scars from the car crash: one on her head where she went through the windscreen, a scar on her wrist where she got glass caught in it, scars on her legs, a huge scar on her stomach from where glass from the window got embedded in it and had to be operated on. She also has scars up her arms from where she cut herself after her mum died. She has scars on both sides of her face. She is in a wheelchair.

_Personality_: She is a very cheerful person but is very secretive, so much so that even her close friends don't know much about her. She loves to make people laugh- she has an amazing sense of humour. Whilst she can be shy at first she doesn't take crap from anyone and always stands up for herself. She is also a very loyal friend. She refuses to talk about the accident that put her in a wheelchair.

**Bailey Jennings**

_Not exactly the warm and friendly type, Bailey's a pro with bending (not breaking) the rules. Athletic, and has been tagged as a skater chick, she's not that into popularity problems. She's fine with what and who she is, yet has a side only the glee club can bring out._

_Appearance_: She stands at about 5'7 " and though very slender, has an athletic build – she has much more muscle tone as opposed to muscle mass. She has a fairly large scar on her left elbow (from attempting her 1st headspin when she was 10) and another on her right knee (a skateboarding accident when she was 12). She has straight brown hair that ends midway down her back and is usually tied up in a ponytail. She has an oval face, almond shaped russet brown eyes, and rather elfin features.

_Personality_: She is rather rebellious, and dislikes following rules. Though she doesn't break them outright, she won't bother about them if she feels that they hinder her. She can be rather caustic and uncouth at times, but although she doesn't always follow what she's told, she never means hurt on anyone. She is extremely athletic and is somewhat of a tomboy; when she was a kid, she would nearly always come home either bruised or dirty from playing some sport. She loves being outside skateboarding and breakdancing/street dancing and she also loves video games. She can't really sit still for long and her parents once thought she suffered from ADHD, but a trip to the doctor put their minds at ease (she really was just naturally overly active, but did not have the other symptoms of it). She has a fiery temper and a black belt in Taekwondo, and won't hesitate to beat the living daylights out of anyone who messes with her, for that reason, most people tend to stay clear of her. She's stubborn, and can be rather overly independent, and will never be one to ask for help (even if she really needs it). She tends to act before thinking and will also never back down from a challenge/threats/etc, hence she gets into fights pretty easily (her fighting background doesn't help either). She's a person of her word, and will never ever break a promise. Normally, she would not go out of her way to help someone, even if that person was being bullied (as long as the bullies don't get in her way, she'll leave them alone, similar to how she's normally left alone). Surprisingly, she's actually quite religious, going to church regularly, is in a ministry, fasts during lent, says prayers before meals, etc (of course no one really knows this side of her). So she usually feels conflicted whenever she does chance upon someone getting bullied, but due to her unspoken agreement with the bullies, she only intervenes when the victim is a friend or when her conscience gets to her. However if you've helped her out before, she will always have your back no matter what. That said, in spite of her reputation she's actually one of the most trustworthy people in McKinley. She'd never sell anyone out, she's loyal to a fault, she's the best at keeping secrets, and she's got a largely unknown and unexpected talent of being a good listener, for she never judges anyone morally. She's not the most sociable person there is but is also definitely not a snob. She's the kind who might say hi, or nod a greeting to you but won't bother to be the one to start a conversation, though she does care very dearly for her close friends and family and is very protective of them.

**Katriona O'Brein**

_Never judge a book by its cover, KK's a walking ball of energy. This lady jock is fun and adventurous, and it will take more than just stamina to keep up with her. _

_Appearance_: Kat Has beautiful but impossible long blonde frizzy and Curly hair. It's long and goes down to the small of her back. Her hair Is a light Blondie colour. She has the ends dip dyed Blue or Pink. She has big brown eyes and long thick lashes. She has a small petite face. She has sallow Skin and a few freckles scattered across her face. She has a small birthmark on the back if her neck. She Is tiny In Height standing at just 5'0 weighing about 95 pounds. She is very petite. She has her belly button pierced,Her nose pierced,Her eye Brow pierced,Her cartilage and her earlobe a 3 times. She tends to wear her hair down with the front French braided or in a side plait.

_Personality_: Kat Is a perfect example of never judging a book by its cover. She seems small and Innocent but really She's rebellious and Adventorous. She does get into big trouble in school maybe the odd detention for being cheeky but that's as far as it gets. She's actually really sweet and easy to love.. She us very laid back and down to earth. A very go with the flow kind of girl. Her quick wit and sarcastic comments make her well liked aswell as her head strong stubborn personality which tends to get her into a bit if trouble. She also has a quick temper and Get annoyed pretty easily. She suffers fromDyslexia and slight anxiety. She tends to get on better with boys then girls.

* * *

_**BOYS**_

**Andy Johnson**

_Laid back and toned down, that's how Andy survives Mckinley. Often opting to pry away from attention, Andy is someone you would rarely notice. But with him deciding to join the New Directions, maybe glee would make him a lot more gleeful._

_Appearance_: He's 6'0 tall and kind of lanky but can easily defend himself or people he cares about. He has blonde hair, brown eyes and sun-kissed skin.

_Personality_: He's pretty laid back and lives life as it happens. He rarely ever gets angry; only when someone he cares about is hurt or being attacked. He can seem down at some times because his parents passed away three years ago. He's protective of people he's close to, especially Hayley.

**Nathaniel Monroe**

_A lone __wolf whose trust is hard won but is loyal until the end. __Ethan is the opposite of his twin sister Elle. Usually branded as an outcast, Ethan makes it his mission to get himself, and his sister out of trouble as much as possible. _

_Appearance_: Ethan is a gym-junkie; he spends an awful lot of time body-building. He has bright blue eyes, black hair and has a pale skin tone. Around 6'0 and is very proud of his muscles. Has a lot of scars on his thighs, and has a white-inked tattoo of a dragon on his left shoulder blade.

_Personality_: Ethan has a mysterious vibe that makes people either interested, or annoyed with him. He hates the spotlight, he hates the attention and he hates attachment. Ethan was notorious for being a heartbreaker; he has never had a girlfriend but has had several flings. He's a lone wolf who does not like talking a lot, yet when he warms up, he will be one of the most loyal and trustworthy friends you can have. Ethan is the opposite of his fraternal twin sister.

**Sebastian Williams**

_Rich, spoiled and handsome, life in Mckinley is easier for Sebastian. Things are going better than he expected - dating head cheerio Bree, him being the newly appointed quarterback, feared and loved by many. But when old friends transfer to Mckinley, will he be able to live up to the ideal jock image?_

_Appearance_: Tall, muscular and handsome—Basti has the 'golden boy-bad boy' look. With his spiky brown hair, crystal blue eyes and cocky smile, he can make a girl's heart beat hard. His celebrity look-a-like will have to be Colton Haynes.

_Personality_: Sebastian is the resident bad boy/king jock. He is the adopted son of two self-obsessed parents, who spoil him, but also completely ignore him, and let him do pretty much whatever he likes. This has lead to him becoming a self-obsessed bully. He cares so much about his social status and would do anything to keep things going his way. Despite the intimidating and frightening bully appearance, he has this caring and compassionate side that he doesn't always show (only towards those he would really care about). He's cocky, he's flirty, yet when he falls head-over-heels in love with a girl, he could be the total opposite. Once in a (real) relationship, he tends to get very jealous and over-protective.

**Kenneth Carter**

_Loud, proud and gay. Kenneth Carter is someone who can never go unnoticed. He's a freak – and he loves being a freak. Optimistic and theatrical, however, he has a side nobody expects. It's not always sunny with Kenneth. Sometimes those with the widest smiles have the saddest secrets._

_Appearance_: If portrayed on the show, his actor would be Tyler Oakley. He's rather tall and skinny, but has pretty much no muscle mass- not that he doesn't try. His skin is pale, and he doesn't tan as much as he burns. He has brown eyes, and nearsightedness means they are covered by thick-frame glasses. His hair is thick and cut into a poof, and he almost always has it dyed (he's dyed it for so many theater roles he practically doesn't remember what color it was originally). Right now, it's white-blonde with streaks of blue.

_Personality_: KC is an interesting case, in that KC is practically two different people. Outwardly, he is loud, easily amused, and extremely excitable. An actor and proud of it, KC is theatrical in everything that he does (the caf is out of Dr. Pepper? Time to stage a dramatic death in the middle of the lunch line). He constantly has an excited smile on his face, and seems to go through life like a puppy. EVERYTHING can make him excited; cute dogs, new friends, a nice compliment. He conducts himself with a thick layer of attitude, sass and snark. In short, people see him as confident and collected, and he's friends with the other theater kids. Inwardly, however, is another story. For most of his life, KC has struggled with anxiety. He hides it well, not wanting to seem weak. In this way, KC is prone to anxiety attacks: the dramatic reactions he has to everything are partially to be funny, and partially REAL- a change in routine, an insult, anything like that can throw his day out of whack. When he has an anxiety attack, he'll call in sick from school. No one really knows about this other side of KC- except maybe one or two close friends.

**Elliot Kelly**

_Elliot's stuck on the wrong side of the tracks. He's the type everyone would suspect brings a gun to school. He's feared, never adored, and he's someone even the jocks won't be stupid enough to mess with. Maybe glee club could pull him into a new direction?_

_Appearance_: Eli has a striking appearance- a lot of girls notice him, to put it simply. He has dark, curly hair that falls to the top of his neck. His eyes are dark and piercing, and his thin lips are set in a perpetual scowl. His build is thin (almost malnourished) and his skin is pale. He has a pierced right eyebrow and a stud in his tongue ("The chicks love it."). His actor is Ezra Miller, with short hair.

_Personality_: Eli goes through life with eyes half-open. He is a strong proponent of not raising people's expectations, so when he actually does anything constructive it's sort of a shock. He's very big on smoking, usually pot but occasionally cigs, and is the main drug dealer on campus- everyone knows him. When first introduced, he tends to scare people. He's very intense, about everything he does. The look on his face is always very serious, and he speaks in a breathy, raspy voice that scares the hell out of everyone. At his basics, he's very quiet, very angry-looking, and very intense. His sense of humor is dark and nearly morbid. There's a sense of danger about him- like he's only barely tolerating you. He doesn't exactly go out to break rules, but he is fond of smoking on-campus. He wears an odd crooked grin when he's comfortable- or when he's flirting.

**Luke Livingston**

_The clueless transferee may put the resident Mckinley Heartthrobs on the run for their money. Coming from London, England - Luke Livington is ready to charm the halls of Mckinley. While the girls moon over him, the boys would just love to hit his perfect foreign face._

_Appearance_: Luke has shaggy golden-blonde hair and blue eyes. He has a slim yet muscular build and is around 5'11. He is near-sighted but opts to not wear his glasses due to him feeling a bit dizzy whenever he does. He is always dressed in either button downs or polo shirts.

_Personality_: Quiet, reserved and is the epitome of a gentleman. Luke is a sweetheart, yet he'll never hesitate to defend a friend. Transferring from London to Lima broke his heart, but he is determined to start a new. He lives for the music, he is also one of the friendliest and loyal people you'll meet. Unlike typical 'boys' he has respect for the ladies. He believes that the definition of being a man is that you ooze with respect for women. He is also very charming, and will do all he can to stay out of trouble and make life in America easier for him.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SUBMITTED. It took me long to figure out who I wanted to include in the story, because I loved almost everyone. I feel bad that I can't include everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews, and the follows. I hope you all stick around and read! I might hold contests for Warblers soon...or I might make some of the characters part of rival show choirs (I'll message and ask for your permissions if that happens). Thank you, once again!

**Plus, please go to my profile. I have included a form and the chosen characters will have to submit. Thank you**!

Yay! PM it to me please!


	5. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Will Schuester's POV**

There is something fishy about this whole...set up. As soon as the Mckinley High authorities announced that they will be hiring Bryan Ryan as the new school principal, I knew that there was something wrong. Well in the first place, is he even qualified to run a school? The thing that's bothering me is that it's been a week, and there's nothing bad going on. He did call me in to talk to me, and I was ready to give him my "you can't fire me I have rights and I won nationals twice" speech. However, all he did was inform me about the recent change in rules, and personally congratulated me on my wins. Yes, things between the two of us weren't exactly rough, but I doubt Bryan would be that good of a person to not have any motifs.

And due to him adding a slight increase in the budget, I can't bring myself to ask him why.

"Heyyyy buddyyy."coupled with a painful pat on the back, Coach Beiste sits next to me as she offers part of her lunch.

"Hey Shannon." I reply with a sigh, she looks at me, confused.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No...well..maybe. Don't you think it's a bit...weird? I told you about Bryan Ryan before, right? And it's just...I just don't see him as the nice principal type. I'm sure he's here for a reason – either for his own selfish motives or something bizarre or...I don't know. I just don't trust him."

"But from what I've heard.." Beiste replies. "Bryan cut the cheerios' hula-hoop budget and gave it to my team and yours."

"They have a hula-hoop bu—"

"And that Sue Sylvester's back."

I roll my eyes. Sue nearly doomed the glee club...but I couldn't blame her entirely. I knew Bree joined because she wanted to spy on us, but I gave her a chance. A part of me wanted to mentor her, like what I've done with the other kids. Quinn and Santana, they were as heartless as she is, but glee club was able to change them. I guess Bree's a different case.

"I know, and I can't deny that I'm a bit nervous. But Shannon, I'm done with tolerating Sue. In fact I'm done with tolerating everyone. These kids, they go through hell here. And they don't deserve that. They're national champions, they should be getting praise like how the cheerios and the athletes do."

"Well buttchin that will take years, more than a billion dollars for bribery and a cross-dressing gay president before that could actually happen." Sue Sylvester, wearing her signature track suit and with a coffe in hand, comments with a smug look on her face. She grabs the seat across mine and sits down.

"Listen Macaroni Hair. That win does not prove anything, but only makes me more determined to take you down. With asian girl, trouty-mouth, lady boy's boyfriend and wheel-chair boy out of Mckinley your glee club's vulnerable. Plus from what I've heard the quota's been moved to 15. How many do you have so far...5?"

"That's where you are wrong Sue." I reply. "I posted the glee club sign-up sheet yesterday and I checked an hour ago, 10 out of 15 pages are filled with names."

"Well that's because children are desperate for popularity." Sue replies. "They'll join anything to be popular. Unfortunately for them, me and She Hulk over there's choosy. They can't just join the cheerios or the athletes. That's why they're crowding the glee club because you won twice. But trust me, out of 50 who'll audition only 1 of them is good enough. Unless that pathetic heart of yours is willing to start a charity for desperate kids. That way taking you down will be a lot easier." She grabs her coffee and leaves the table. "I'll do everything I can in my power to keep you from winning...sectionals. I'm out for you Schuester."

As she heads to the door, I stand up with my fists curled up. "Hey Sue."

She stops, but she does not look at me.

"Game on."

* * *

**Sue Sylvester's POV**

_Dear Journal,_

_I just a conversation with Buttchin in the faculty room and HOW DARE HIM. I've been patient, I've been tolerating them for years and what do I get? My budget gets cut. I am treated rudely, and one of their alumni leaks my video lip synching to Vogue, which caused me my position as principal (due to all the controversy, the board decided it was best to protect the image of the school)._

_Bull._

_To be honest I cannot stand Bryan Ryan, but until I don't get enough evidence or facts to destroy him I've decided to play nice. After all, he did hire me back and I am secretly thankful for that. I'm also happy that I have him on my side, but there's something off about him. There's something wrong...but as long as he helps me bring down glee club. He's fine._

_I am Sue Sylvester...and I am a winner and I will..._

"Coach Sue?" Bree, my head cheerio, barges in.

"HOW MANY TIMES WILL I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KNOCK, BREE." I scream, as I angrily slam my journal. Bree, with a poker face on, slams the door shut.

And then knocks.

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE. COME IN."

Smiling, Bree walks in and sits. "You wanted to see me."

I take a deep breath. "Yes. Yes I do." I start pacing back and forth. "As you know I've been demoted back to cheerios coach and our hula-hoop budget for work out has been cut."

"Yes. All thanks to the glee club."

"Exactly."

"What do you want me to do Coach? I did everything I can last year and I even joined them. It was a success though, even if they still won. I've seen Kitty glaring at Marley in the halls, and how she's back to her old bitchy ways. Jake and Ryder are barely talking to each other, and Unique's crushed. They will have a hard time re-building their club."

"Yes Bree, but I want to be sure. Glee club's lucky, they have always been lucky. I'm sure a miracle will happen that will make them love each other again. Which is why we have to ensure they don't. The quota for the minimum number of members has increased from 12 to 15, which means the need 10 more. I want you to do everything you can to keep them from getting 15 members. Taunt the ones who are about to audition, recruit the good ones...you have to be present during auditions and take notes. I want you to scare them out of glee club, tell the other cheerleaders, tell that quarterback boyfriend of yours...I want them destroyed."

"Well coach, that's easy. I'm a pro at taunting."

"You better be Bree...or else, say goodbye to head cheerio."

Her confident expression changes, as she nods with a serious face.

Game on Will Schuester. Game on.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Happy Holidays everyone! Please tell me what you think. I'll be bringing in the OCs soon, but will be taking a short break due because I'm leaving town without my laptop. Please review!


	6. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Kat O'Brien's POV**

For the love of god, I really really hate high school.

So far, my overall Mckinley High experience isn't going great. I've been slushied twice last week and it was the worst thing I have ever encountered. Why are they picking on the freshmen? Especially the small ones like me with weird accents.

It's so sad to be going through this. Back at Ireland, middle school, I was never bullied or picked on. I wasn't tall, but everyone was so nice. I was popular back then, I've made so much friends…I was one of the most participative students. Now it's like, everybody here's fighting to survive, fighting to avoid being picked on.

And I just…I'm tired fighting. I've been through a lot. Having to move here's a big pain and I've struggled to maintain happiness. Back in Ireland I was able to at least overcome the problems I had to go through in my own home. Now, I feel like a loser.

Yesterday, I saw a group of jocks talking and since I'm more comfortable with boys and I'm planning to become a jock myself, I walked up to them. It was a wrong thing to do, walking to them and asking for directions. I simply wanted to know where I could find Spanish, and then out of the blue, the guy slushied me—slushie, that's what he called it. Apparently, my accent was too funny. I could've punched that guy if only he was alone.

I just don't understand. I tried to interact and that was what I got. The slushie silenced me. I wanted to go home, but I didn't want my uncle to worry. So I held back the tears. I hate crying.

My aunt, who barely talks to me, wanted me to join a club, and it was hard. Yesterday, I checked out the bulletin board. Some clubs barely had any sign-ups, and I didn't want to be the only one around. The clubs that were flooding were the cheerios, which I will never join. The female football team was not yet recruiting and they couldn't even explain why. But then I saw the glee club sign-up sheet. Seeing the sheet was actually the highlight of my day. Music helped get past a 'dark' phase, and I would love to.

I spent the whole night rehearsing. I really wanted to get in. Auditions are not yet until Wednesday but I just…I know I can't mess this up. Also, I met this guy, Ryder. He's my lab partner and he's in the glee club. Communicating was a bit hard though, he couldn't understand a word I was saying. But he's nice. And I want to surround myself with nice people.

In fact, I'm going to be meeting Ryder today. He's on the football team too and he could relate to everything that I love. At least I found somebody who can understand…although my accent's seems to be a barrier…but whatever.

I thought my day was going to be great, I'm really looking forward to my glee audition.

And then a cheerio, Bree the head cheerio, hits me with a red, cold, slushie.

"Welcome to Mckinley, Freshie!" Bree, who barely even looked at me and her friends begin to laugh as I stand there, my eyes shut and my face pained from the ice. Not again.

"Omigod!" I hear a girls' voice from behind. "You poor thing." Using the sleeve of my shirt, I wipe the slushie off my eyes. I turn to the girl, she was holding a towel. I don't think I know her, I don't think she's a freshman either. She's really pretty, and she was in a wheel chair. Her body slightly covered with scars. I force on a smile, and she hands me a towel.

"Come on, I'll help you clean up."

* * *

**Andy Johnson's POV**

"Yes Hayley I'm fine." I reply, as my best friend Hayley screams at me over the phone. She apparently heard of the 'harassment' (her words) Sebastian and his crew did to me. I wouldn't exactly call it harassment...I wait for her to calm down before answering.

"I wouldn't exactly call it harassment because it was kind of my own will –" Hayley starts screaming 'what do you mean blah blah'. "What I meant was, I willingly gave them my lunch money so...yeah...it was voluntarily?". Annoyed with what I just said, Hayley gives me the 'you're too nice speech'. I've heard that from everyone a million times now. But what can I do? I'd rather starve than have a black eye or, have my shirt ruined. I'd rather give up my lunch money than lose a shirt, because that would be more of a hassle to Hayley's parents.

See I live with Hayley's parents. It's a long story, but they're kind enough to take me in. I don't want them to worry. I've been a burden to them.

"Hayley...HAYLEY." I begin to laugh. "Calm down. I'm alright...trust me." Relieved that she was finally calming down after a long lecture, I burst into laughter. "Thank you Hayley...for everything...and yes I haven't forgotten about glee club. I'll sign my name on my way to math class. See you."

I glance down at the phone before hanging up. 47 minutes. New Hayley lecture record.

Whenever I feel down I love hanging out near the spot under the bleachers. I don't go too far by interacting with the Skanks, or any other of their type. But I just love sitting by the field. However, thanks to the intense heat of the sun I took shelter. Fortunately for me, there were just around 5 people, including me.

"You look stressed." A brunette, sitting next to the infamous Elliot Kelly, screams at me. I look around, making sure she was talking to me.

"Yes, I'm talking to you." She says. I've seen her around, especially here. But I don't really know her.

"Yeah...well..not really.." I reply, stammering.

"Have a stick." Elliot, who had shades on so I wasn't sure if he was looking at me, offers me a cigarette. "You have to pay for it though. I don't give out anything for free"

"Thanks...I don't really smoke."

"So then why are we talking to him?" He asks the girl, and she shrugs and makes her way to me.

"Don't mind him, he's having a bad day." She extends her hand. "I'm Bailey. I see you around a lot but I don't really know your name. Plus I love how you just sit there alone...like...don't you have friends?"

"Wel...I...I...do...yeah..I mean, of course I have friends but...you know. Alone time or something..." I reply, still stammering. Dammit.

"What's your name?" She asks, as Elliot makes his way towards us. He sits next to me.

"Uh..Andy?"

"Are you sure?" Elliot says. "You don't seem sure."

"Yeah...I'm Andy...Hi..."

"He's Elliot." Bailey tells me. "We were talking about you. We were betting on if you were a Sophomore or a Freshman."

"Freshman duh." Elliot interrupts. "Hopeless, complaining about Sebastian...come on."

"I'm a Sophomore."

"YES!" Bailey shouts as she punches Elliot's left shoulder. "Pay up." An emotionless Elliot whips out his wallet and pays Bailey. From what I've saw that dude owns a lot of cash. I wouldn't really doubt the rumours about him selling...illegal substances. He even wanted me to pay for a cigarette.

"I just don't get it..." Elliot says. "Why is everyone so afraid of Sebastian Williams. I could take that dude down with my eyes shut."

Easy for him to say. He's muscular, and scary-looking. I'm a lanky geek!

"Easy for you to say." Bailey tells him. "Look at you...no offense, but look at him."

Elliot grunts, and then removes his glasses. "So you're a sophomore?"

"Yeah I am."

"Nice." He replies without any facial emotion. He stares at me intensely as I put on an awkward smile.

"I think I recognize you. How do you know Hayley?"

Hayley? Did he just say Hayley...like my Hayley?

"Hayley? Hayley Reynolds?"

"Not sure." He replies. "The girl always dressed in Black. The one with the karate belt. I see you a lot with her, is she your girlfriend?"

"Um...no...I live with her...and she's kind of my best friend." I reply, confused. How did this creep know Hayley. I know all of her friends, and I know she wouldn't even think of hanging out with this...misfit. I mean...what the hell. What?

"She your step sister?" Bailey says. I quickly shake my head.

"No...long story." I turn to Elliot. "So how do you know her?"

"She's kind of friends with Bailey...and we're gym partners. She's cool. We're not close though, but she was the only one who approached me during the pick your partner part." He smirks. "Not that I even care it's just that...you know...she's cool to have picked me. Thought I would be working solo again."

"Well...that's what Hayley does. She loves fixing the broken..."Elliot raises an eyebrow. "Not...that...I'm implying your broken it's just...you know...she usually helps those like underdogs. If you don't have a partner she'll be yours she doesn't like seeing you know...like..yeah."

"I get it." Elliot who was no longer paying attention interrupts, and Bailey shakes her head. Wow Andy.

"You know...I...should get...you know leave...or something." I tell them, stammering. "I have...class...so...yeah...good to meet you...thank you...see ya later...a..lligater. Yeah...I'm...starting to get weird so I'll just you know go. Bye." And with that, I grab my things and I head to I don't even know where.

I'm pretty sure I heard them laughing. Well...I wouldn't be surprised.

* * *

**Ellie Summera's POV**

"Are you going to be ok?" I ask Kat, who was dressed in my clothes. I've managed to never forget to bring extra clothes, especially with the slushie festivals her in Mckinley. Seeing a freshman slushied hurts, it really does, but I can't...do anything about it. Yes, from time to time I speak up. But words can't really do anything.

"Yes. I'm going to be fine. Thank you so much, Ellie."

"Do you know how to get to Spanish?"

"Yeah! I do. I'm actually on my way there now." She laughs. "I just...I admire you. Really. The fact that...you know..never stopped you from fighting back. I wish I could be brave as you."

"I'm not brave, I'm just a human being. You shouldn't be scared of them...good luck Kat. I'll see you around." Kat bends down for a hug, and leaves. As I watch her, a part of me feels so good. I like it when I get to say these things to freshmen. They don't get talks like this here in Mckinley. And for the years that I've been here..nothing has changed.

Anyway, after weeks of debating, I finally decided to join glee club. I wanted to, really, but I dunno...I just don't think I'm ready yet. And maybe there's the fact that I didn't really like Quinn, Santana and Puck. I recall how Puck made my first weeks in Mckinley impossible. Artie on the other hand, he felt like someone I could relate to. But for some reason our paths never crossed. He was too busy dating cheerios. I just, I'm not comfortable with those types.

Being in this wheelchair, things weren't really easy for me. I had a lot of doubts. All though I've become more confident, those bits are still there.

But I think I'm ready. I've admired the New Directions from a far too long and it's time for me to join.

As I make my way to the signup sheet, I notice a brown-haired cheerio glaring at me, who was standing next to the glee club list.

Cassandra Cruz, a cheerio who was a recruit from another school, crosses her arms and stands in front of the sheet.

"Excuse me—"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She snaps, as she lowers her gaze. Probably trying to intimidate me.

"Um...I'm signing up for glee club so...get of the way."

Cassie begins to laugh – hysterically. As I watch her laugh her heart out, I imagine shoving her with my wheel chair to get her out of the way...well of course I can't.

"I'm sorry." She tells me, as she tries her best to stop laughing. The minute she finishes, she puts on a fake sympathetic look.

"Look. Wheelchair girl." She talks to me, slowly. "I understand you want a place to fit in, but hey! Glee's not going to make your life better. I don't want to scare the crap out of you so I'm going to say this nicely – stay away. Or else..." she tells me, smiling.

"Or else what?" I reply, angered by how she was treating me.

"Or else you'll suffer the wrath of Bree." A voice booms from behind. Not needing to turn around, Bree turns my chair towards her.

"Listen. I don't know your name, but I'm sure I've been extra nice to you. And I'm here to warn off every other person who wants to audition for glee club. So we're being nice and we're telling you in the nicest way possible to back off."

I roll my eyes, I turn around, and I reach for the pen. Cassie grabs it, as Bree furiously talks to me.

"You have nerve, cripple –"

"Hey!" a voice interrupts. Bree and Cassandra both places their hands on their hips. Bree raises an eyebrow and glares.

Ryder Lynn, a member of the glee club, walks up and grabs the pen from Bree.

"Whatever your problem is, or whatever your motives are...I've had enough. I've been watching you taunt potential auditionees and I'm done Bree."

"How dare you talk to us like that." Cassandra buts in, but Ryder dismisses her.

"Go away."

Bree, who was glaring quietly, slowly starts to move.

"That's it?" Cassandra protests.

"Shut up." Bree then continues to walk away. A stunned Cassandra follows.

As soon as the two cheerleaders were out of sight, Ryder Lynn hands me the pen and starts scanning through the sign-up list.

"You didn't have to stand up for me. I could've handled them" I told him, as he turned to me and smiled.

"I know...you're Ellie Summera right?" He asks me and I nod. "Well Ellie, I know Bree's stubborn to not listen to anyone, unless you have something over her."

"And you have something over her?"

"Maybe." He grins, and he makes way for me to sign-up.

"Well for the record Ryder, thank you. That was very nice."

Ryder Lynn smiles, and then leaves for class.

Well at least I've confirmed that it was worth it to join the glee club. I hope everyone will be just as nice as he was.

* * *

**And I'm back! Thank you to those who reviewed/followed/favorited this story! Will post the next chapter asap.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Hayley Reynolds' POV**

Gym class is the worst. I'm not against running or sweating, but I'm against the stereotypes and drama gym class can inflict.

It's annoying – how it's like a contest of girls wearing short shorts, or boys showing off their 'barely-there' muscles. Can't they just wear the proper gym class attire? I mean they sell those at the school store for a reason. And why aren't the teachers doing anything about this? They call me out for wearing 'too much make-up' or for my 'goth-like' way of dressing up yet they allow girls to walk around wearing almost nothing. Seriously?

I am honestly tired of the messed-up rules of high school.

I look around, apparently my gym class partner, Elliot Kelly, is not yet here. Last week he left me alone to do push ups by myself because he was bored and he just...left. It made me rethink my decision, but I would rather be partners with him than with Joe Ben Israel who was too weak and too 'turned on' to function.

And I kind of liked seeing the snobby new girl's face when she had no choice but to be partnered with Joe. She looked like she was expecting for someone to approach her and ask her to be partners. Welcome to Mckinley.

I know I sound mean, but she deserved it. She was too much of a snob.

"Partner." Elliot walks up to me, with a glazed look and red eyes. He puts his arm around me and gives me a weird smile. "What is our first task?"

"Same thing. I don't think we'll get to learn anything new here. You know you can leave. I doubt anyone would fail due to absences."

"I did. Why do you think I'm stuck in sophomore gym. Coach Roz was a terror. Good think she's no longer here."

"Well Coach Roz was way better than Coach Tanaka. I don't understand why he's back." Elliot, who still has his arm around me, begins to laugh.

"You know you can get arrested for that." I remove his arm. "You can at least put on some shades or something."

"Arrested for what?" He replies. "I have the sore eyes. I'm not stoned.

"I didn't say you were." I shake my head. "Seriously put on some shades. Aren't you scared or something?"

He grunts, and heads back to the bleachers. Thank god he grabbed his bag and put on some shades. What he is doing is dangerous. Lucky for him Coach Tanaka ignored the fact that he looked stoned, or he had shades on inside the gym. Or maybe he just didn't notice him. Bull.

I'm still mad over the fact that the teachers would call me out for wearing the clothes I like, yet neglect obvious drug lords like him.

High School is so messed up.

* * *

(after Gym Class, at the Girls' Locker Room)

Thank God that was over. Elliot used his red eyes as an advantage. He showed Coach Tanaka his 'sore eyes' and him, being the stupid teacher that he is, gave him permission to go see the nurse. Elliot even shot me a smug look before leaving the gym. What a jerk.

The worst part is I had to do double push ups in behalf of Elliot for some twisted I didn't even bother to listen reason. Ugh.

What I'm excited for, however, is for me and Andy to sign-up for glee club. We've talked about this, and we're definitely excited. It's the perfect outlet, and the perfect place to be. I regret not joining last year but it's never too late.

As I pack my stuff, I accidentally bump into the snobby new girl I was avoiding the whole period. Seeing me without a partner, I knew she wanted to be mine. But I kind of ignored her. I didn't want to be partners with snobby girls like her. I just don't know what to say. And I didn't want to do all the work for her, like what she did to Joe and what Elliot did to me.

She glares at me, as she makes her way to her locker, which was next to mine. We were unfortunately, the last ones left. And I felt a bit bad for her, Joe Ben Israel can be a total creep. After a few seconds of awkward silence I finally speak up.

"Hey." I say to her, silently slapping myself for coming up with the perfect conversation starter. "You're new, right?"

"Yeah." She forces out an answer. It was clear that she didn't want to talk to me.

"I'm Hayley. You?"

"Elle" The girl simply replies as she grabs her towel and slams her locker shut. "Please don't talk to me" and she walks off and heads for the showers.

"Oooookaaaaaayyyy" I say, as I grab mine and walk off. Really? She was hardly sweating, she made Joe do the push-ups for her and for some reason the Coach agreed. I swear I saw her just sitting there texting!

Ugh. What a snob.

* * *

**Kenneth Carter's POV**

After a long tension-filled silence, I lose my composure as I stand up, loudly inhaling. My eyes were as wide as that of an owl's. I cannot believe what was happening. This can't be! This just can't!

"What do you mean there's no longer a theater club!?" I dramatically scream, as Principal Bryan Ryan was leaning back, smirking at the devastated souls of the other theater kids. "As president I cannot allow this." I tell him, as I try to keep calm. I could feel my hands shaking, and wanting to punch him. He cannot do this to us! "The theater club has been here for almost...forever. We were one of the first clubs established during Mckinley High's first year. We've been taking crap from everybody. We've been accepting the mediocre way of treating us, we came up with our own funds, we never complained. Ms. Shelby, who comes here every week despite a busy schedule agreed to supervise us for free. And we get cut? This is unacceptable!"

"Well learn to accept it, drama kid. And God chill" the Principal, who was now playing with his Ipad, replies. "I can't believe that I'm the principal here and I'm actually the chill one" He smiles. "And I'm sorry, but the theater club's of no function. You don't even stage plays anymore."

"That's not true." I reply. "We hold weekly staged readings at the courtyard and we do it for free."

"That's because nobody wants to watch you read stages. How many musicals have this school staged without consent or help from the drama club. It's unusual, to be staging plays and not have the drama club handle. How many of you acted in the past musicals."

"We all did, we were part of the ensem—"

"Exactly." He slams his ipad on the table. "The glee club took over. You have been neglected because of the glee club. Nobody cares about those drama freaks because the 'gleeks' are way better. They stage better musicals. They stage better 'plays', so why the hell do we need a theater group if there's the glee club for that? I don't know why all of you are mad at me, because I'm just doing my job. The board asked me to cut all the irrelevant clubs so I did! If there's someone you should be hating on...It's the glee club. Thanks to them just...staging musicals because they felt like it, the theater club's cut. So I suggest you go over to Schuester, and give him a piece of your mind. Tell everyone how horrible they are so that they would all quit and I could cut them and you can have your stupid club back." He pauses for air. "Did I make myself clear?"

My other clubmates begin agreeing to what he said, and I my jaw drops. I understand Principal Bryan's point but I don't think that the glee club has anything to do with this.

"Wait!" I say, as everyone continues to complain about glee club.

"WILL EVERYBODY JUST...SHUT UP!" I scream, and the room falls in to silence. "Thank you." I smile at them, as I regain composure. "Look, he's right. And I get his point. But we can't hate them...and we have to accept the reality of the situation..I guess." I tell them, trying to impose positivity. "I'm just as devastated as everyone in this room is, but let's face it. We don't have funds, we don't have audience...unlike the glee club though. They get recognition; they're national champs for god's sake! And most importantly, their plays are very popular. They're really good too..." I smile. As much as it pains me, I knew I had to accept the fact that we can't do anything. "We should join them."

"WHAT?!" Principal Bryan screams. "You are missing the point—"

"We agree Principal. But with the help of the glee club we can get the recognition that we deserve."

"But I don't sing..." Jess, one of my clubmates speaks up. I pat her head.

"Jess, you don't need to know how to sing. All we need is passion, and the right people to help us." Principal Bryan says something that I didn't bother to listen to. "As your president, I am requiring everyone to sign up for glee club and pass auditions." I turn to the principal. "Thank you, sir. Maybe through this...punishment...much better things will come for us. We will take this cruel act as a challenge. We will not fail you sir." I turn back to them, and I clap my hands. "For the last time...thespians! Dismissed!"

As I head out I could hear Principal Bryan saying "but...but..."

It's clear that the Principal's out for the glee club. But whatever his motives are I don't want him to succeed. I've been a fan of the new directions. And from the stories I've heard they definitely struggled. Even I'm not part of the club, I don't want their efforts to be wasted.

"Woah! Hey!" A girl screams. Apparently I accidentally bumped into her. My glasses falls off, and incautiously, I drop my things.

"Are you okay?" I glance up, and I recognize the girl to be Marley Rose, alongside Wade Adams. "Your hands are shaking." Marley tells me as she my arm around her, and the other on Wade's.

"I...I think I'm going to..." and with that, I black out.

* * *

**Cassandra Cruz's POV**

Seeing that Bree wasn't at the cheerios' lunch table yet, I quickly make my way to the girls and I signal for them to huddle.

"Listen. I have to make this quick, Bree will be here any minute." I look up and I scan the lunch room. "Jenny, watch out for Kitty and Bree." I turn back to them. "Earlier, while I was guarding the glee club sign-up sheet and I was able to get rid of a lot of people, plus I signed some fake names...Ryder interrupted while Bree was scaring off cripple girl. However, when Ryder asked her to back-off, she just did! She glared at him, yes, but then she just...walked away. I was so shocked!" I look around, again. "I think it's either A). Whatever it is that Ryder has against her is huge...or B). joining glee club may have softened her heart...like what happened to Kitty. But I doubt Ryder would have the guts to dig up dirt, especially Bree's dirt. I mean we all know her, she'll never back-out...but for some reason, she did! I just don't think the cheerios should have a weak leader. We're stone cold bitches. We can't afford to play nice."

"What is this huddling all about?" A clearly intrigued Bree interrupts, while her boyfriend Sebastian places her lunch tray next to mine. The other girls quickly go back to normal as I remain in my position. "Hello? Cassie looks like you're initiator is there something I need to know?" She slides next to me while Sebastian sits in front of us.

"Nothing." I reply. "I was just telling them about the Ryder incident earlier, and how we managed to scare a lot of people off."

"What about the Ryder incident, Jenny?" Bree turns to her, and clearly nervous Jenny begins stammering.

"Huh? Oh..right...yeah...um...Cassie told us..um...that you were scaring off cripple girl and Ryder interrupted." She glances at me. "She was telling us how we needed to step up because the people lining up to audition's increasing and that we can't afford to disappoint Coach Sue."

"Hmm." Bree, who was now fixing Sebastian's hair, simply replies and then glances at me with a smirk. "Cassie, I'm captain. I do the pep talks here." She then pulls Sebastian in for a kiss. I swear I would love to barf on her face.

She knew I liked Sebastian. She even offered to help me get close to him. And then this? Traitor.

However, Sebastian has been sending me mixed signals. We almost made out at Bree's party last week. And he keeps on texting me. I want to tell Bree so bad but I don't want to risk anything. Plus, until Bree's head cheerio I can't mess with her.

"Girls. Girls! Girls!" Nadia begins to freak out. "Major hottie alert. New kid. Raven-hair who just entered. " she excitedly says as she practically almost drops her spoon, and the others, including me, could not resist but look.

The first thing that I notice was his muscles. He...had gorgeous arms, maybe even more gorgeous that Sebastian's.

"Ethan?" Sebastian, who quickly pulls away from Bree, rushes over to the new kid. I look at Bree, who was equally confused as the rest of us. We watch the two boys bro-hug, and it was pretty hot.

I mean, come on.

The Sebastian Williams, who everyone has known as the King Jock who doesn't have friends, but minions, was actually looking genuine. It was like he was looking at a brother who he hasn't seen in years. Everyone in the lunch room was definitely staring at them.

He, and the guy, makes their way to the table. He stops at his minions' table for a while, introduces him, and then walks back to us.

"Wow." The guy said. "I'm not surprised why the Basti Williams will be sitting with cheerleaders...unless...you're not telling me something." He tells him, and Sebastian just laughs. Nobody can say that to Sebastian.

"Ethan, this is Bree, my girlfriend. She's head cheerio." Ethan offers his arm and Bree shakes it.

"Bree, head cheerio." She says, mildly flirting.

"I know..he just said so." I laugh at Ethan's comment, while Bree shots me a shut up look.

"Well I like to flaunt it."

"This is Cassie." Sebastian introduces me. "Cassie, meet Ethan."

Unlike Bree I'm more preserved. I don't want to be labelled as a slut. I'm classy.

He offers me his hand and I just smile.

"And this is...um...the other the cheerleaders." Sebastian says, who obviously, doesn't know their names.

Ethan slides next to Sebastian and the next hour was pretty much embarrassing (on behalf of the other girls). They were trying too much to gain Ethan's attention, while Bree was doing the same to Sebastian. Judging from what I've observed, Ethan's an introvert. He does not like the attention he's getting. He has this mysterious aura that would make a girl want to know him. And he's been ignoring everyone...which makes him interesting. What guy wouldn't want single cheerleaders swooning over him? When Sebastian was single, he enjoyed the attention. I'd love to get to know this guy.

"I am seriously irritated." Bree whispers to me. "Sebastian has spent the last hour catching up with him. Do something about it."

"What?" I whisper back. "Do you want me to just grab Sebastian by the ear? Hello?"

Bree rolls her eye, grabs her bag, and stands up. "Sebastian, baby, I have somewhere to be. I was hoping you could accompany me." She says, in the best flirty tone that she can.

"Um...I'm sure Cassie can accompany you...or something. I have to show Ethan around." He says, and Bree quickly frowns.

"Fine." She grabs my hand. "Cassie let's go." Not having a choice, I trail behind her.

But as I left, I caught Ethan, who barely even looked at the others, checking me out.

I'm not surprised.

* * *

**Sebastian Williams' POV**

"Dude you'll love it here." I tell Ethan, who was looking shocked with how the crowded halls of Mckinley opened as soon as I was in sight. "I was recently promoted to quarterback and it has been so crazy. I walk these halls like I own it, I mean...I hope I'm not coming across as cocky, but that's the reality of the situation! With a snap of my hand I can have a drink when I'm thirsty, or food, or any girl that I want. I mean...I'm living the life! Who wouldn't want that?"

"I don't" He replies, looking uncomfortable with the attention that he's getting. "You know I'm not...really the type to adore popularity."

Oh I know. Because if Ethan wasn't too much of an introvert I wouldn't bother giving him a bit of my attention. He would be too much of a threat and I'm the quarterback. I worked so hard for this I don't anyone, not even Ethan who's like family, ruin it.

"Ethan, you're a bro. And everyone will know you as my bro now so you've just earned a slushie-immunity ticket." I give him a pat on the back. "Trust me dude, stick with me and life will be way easier."

"Well you can give Elle my slushie-immunity ticket...I think I can handle those ice drinks that are being thrown around. It's kind of stupid, you know."

"It's not stupid! It's fun seeing those...losers dripped in slushies! Come on...it's funny" He shakes his head, and we begin to laugh. And then I bring up the topic that I've been waiting for him to mention. "So...Elle's here huh? Why aren't you together? The Monroe twins were inseparable."

"She's kind of mad at me...she's been cranky about the fact that we had to move, I wouldn't blame her, she can't act all mad towards dad. Plus we have really conflicting schedules."

"Look...I'm just surprised that you two never bothered to contact me. You knew I was going here, and maybe you could have given me a call telling me that you were moving back to Ohio! I mean seriously? A week has passed and yet I just knew that you two were going to Mckinley now! And I'm sure both of you has heard about me, or seen me in the hallway yet you guys never bothered to say hi?"

"For the record Bast, the crowd that you're always with isn't the most welcoming." He tells me, and I nod. "And Elle..well...you know. It's awkward."

"You know what. We should have dinner together, my treat. Let's meet at breadstix, after school. I have your number we could meet there around 8...bring Elle."

"Are you sure about that?" He asks, for some reason he was trying to hold back laughter. "Would you want to risk being seen with the weird newbies, it could affect your status."

"Dude, anyone who's hanging out with me's cool." I tell him. It was true though, anyone hanging out with me's cool. "And you guys are family, even though for some reason you just stopped communicating with me."

"Fine. It's a date. But we can't tonight though. Our mother's visiting and we have a family dinner scheduled" He smirks. "Some other time. Who wouldn't want to have dinner with the school's quarter back?"

My phone buzzes, I glance down and see 8 missed calls from Bree and 4 texts.

"I have to go." I tell him, as I send a reply to Bree. "My girlfriend needs a favour. See you around!"

I did miss the twins. But honestly, I'm a bit worried to have them around.

* * *

(after school at the courtyard)

With Bree and Cassie trailing behind me, I track down Ryder Lynn. What he did to Bree was unacceptable, and he a glee club geek like does not have the right to do that to my girlfriend. Plus, Bree threatened to deprive me of our 'sessions' so I can't screw this up.

I spot him next to a small blonde girl, and the blonde cripple Bree was talking about. I walk up, grab the book he was holding the book he was holding and toss it aside. I notice the others crowding up, probably intrigued with what was going to happen next. Ryder stands up.

"I heard about the incident earlier." I grab his shirt, the cripple tries to interfere but Bree blocks her way. "Listen up!" I turn to the crowd, and I bring Ryder to the courtyard steps. As expected, he wasn't fighting back. Everyone was also smart enough to make way, but then crowds us again as soon as I let go of him.

"This is a warning to everyone in Mckinley." I tell them, as I slowly walk back and forth. "It has come to my attention that everyone has been dying to audition for the club. Seriously? Winning the stupid glee club something doesn't prove anything! Do you guys honestly want to spend your high school lives singing stupid show tunes? Plus I can promise you everyday slushies the minute you join the club." Cassie comes up to me and hands me the slushie cup and I dump it on Ryder Lynn's head. "I can promise you a whole team of jocks dumping slushies on your head." I push Ryder away, and the drag queen, the girl in the wheel chair, the other blonde girl he was with, the lunch lady's daughter and a gay blonde with a blue streak on his hair quickly comes to his aid. The gay freak, however, walks up to me.

And then punches me.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 4

** CHAPTER 3**

**Luke Livingston's POV**

I have no clue how I got myself into this mess.

So far, my Mckinley High experience was a disaster. First day, I got thrown inside this huge garbage can because of the blazer I was wearing. The next day, a couple of jocks ganged up on me after gym class because an ex-girlfriend of one them chose me as her gym class partner. Yesterday, I got taunted for signing my name on the glee club sheet by snotty cheerleaders (didn't stop me though). And for the past days, I've been slushied at least once. Yesterday I got slushied thrice.

Back in London I was the good boy. I never missed submitting anything, I had straight A's, I had a clean record, I volunteered for various charity events and I never got into fights. Which is why I am shaking right now. I'm shaking not only because of the possibility of endless taunting, but because I'm afraid that this might go on my record – or worse; reach my parents.

I felt bad for Kenneth. I had lunch with him, Unique and Marley after they saw me sign my name on the glee club sheet and for the first time ever since we transferred, I felt comfortable. I knew I met the crowd that I would get along with. Him hitting Sebastian was a big wow for me, but the minute Sebastian started hitting back and I saw how Kenneth was shaking and how scared he was, my gut just told me to get in and help him. Before he could hit me, Keagan Allister, this really cool chick who was the leader of the LGBT club in Mckinley came and in helped me. Fortunately, we were stopped by Coach Sylvester before Sebastian could've given me a black eye. We were told to go home immediately, but the first thing I heard when I got here was the Principal asking us to be in his office right away.

I came here with Keagan (we had first period together), and then minutes after Kenneth came. I could see he was still shocked, and I pat him on the shoulder.

"Are you ok?" I ask him, and he smiles and nods.

"Puh-lease." The Principal says. "No PDA in my office, especially from gay dudes...no offense I'm not homophobic. I'm just traumatized. I recently came across gay porn...though I'm not implying I watch...you know...whatever" Irritated, he reaches for the microphone. "SEBASTIAN WILLIAMS MY OFFICE NOW."

Keagan was whispering to Kenneth, while he just stared at the floor.

"No whispering!" Principal Bryan screams. Keagan just looks at him and continues what she...he...was saying to Kenneth.

Keagan's this really awesome dude...ette. She cross dresses as a boy and she's really nice.

After five more calls, Sebastian finally arrives. The black eye on his face brings a smile to my face, until I look at how pained Kenneth was. Anger quickly rushes through my veins, and I don't usually feel this way. I don't hate on people, but I am so angry at Sebastian right now. I could see Keagan grinding her teeth at the sight of Sebastian.

"I don't have time for these faggots Mr. Ryan." Sebastian, who was glaring at the two of us, tells the principal.

"Look Mr. Williams. We have a no-bullying-gays rule or...whatever...here in Mckinley. Sexuality is not a choice. Gay is good. Ga is right and blah blah. Thing is, you'll get consequences for this, and the two of you will be off the hook –"

"Yes, but I didn't bully them because they were gay. I didn't even bully or hit them!"

"THEN WHAT IS THIS ABOUT?" the Principal, who was looking really irritated, screams again. "Every time this girly looking boy comes into my office it's always about LGBT and other stupid things." He points at Keagan "You have been here for 3 straight days last and you are driving me nuts."

"I was simply defending my friend." Keagan calmly replies, and then Sebastian interrupts.

"The fag over here hit me first, so as self-defense I fought back. And I was simply telling them that glee club sucks and they go ballistic." He glares at me. "And then he joins in."

"Oh come on!" Kenneth shouts. "I don't hit. I don't hit at all. And that punch was more like a slap. It didn't even hurt. It hurt me more than it hurt you and then you punch me with full force. You have no idea how painful that was and I swear to the lords of good ol' karma that you will pay Sebastian Williams. You will – "

"DUDE CHILL." The principal shouts. "Lady boy, how many times will I have to tell you to take a chill pill! God!" He sighs. "Look. If it was completely up to me I would let Sebastian go because all he did was talk trash towards glee club, and it's not a bad thing! However, because he hit lady boy and it looks like a case of homophobia, I have no choice but to punish you. All of you."

"What!" I speak up. "I simply defended Kenneth and he just defended himself. And he wasn't talking trash he was taunting."

"Same concern" Keagan says.

"Well british do you have proof that he was taunting you?"

"What? Of course! I was there. He was taunting us."

"No like proof proof, you know." The principal replies. "Like a video or something like that?"

"No..." I tell him.

"Then all he gets is detention for a week. Same goes to the three of you. Good thing it wasn't anything serious, or else I would've been forced to send out letters to your parents. And we don't want that do we? We don't want angry parents who'll keep us from receiving money. So yes. Goodbye. Now leave everyone I have a lot of important things to do. Too important for scrawny kids to handle. Scram."

All looking at him with confused faces, Principal Bryan stares back with a sarcastic look, and then rolls his eyes.

"Seriously. SCRAM!" Slowly, we stand up and leave, and then he calls out for Sebastian. "Except you Mr. Williams. I think because it was you who initiated the fight you should get an extra punishment."

Hearing that was relief for me.

* * *

_**(at the hallway)**_

As soon as I reach for my book, a hand grabs me by the back and pins me to against the lockers.

"Listen new kid." Sebastian Williams, alongside a couple other jocks and the two cheerios who taunted me yesterday, whispers to me. I saw it coming. I brought a lot of clothes today, a first aid kid, and pepper spray. I'm not gay or anything, I'm just frightened.

"You. Are. Dead." He tells me, as he lets go and watches me go off balance. He backs off, and hands his girlfriend the slushie cup. She dumps the slushie on me.

"See that? That is how being humiliated by a girl feels." He kneels down. "You're on my hit list, brit. And that slushie's not even close to what I can do to you." He looks to his friends, and one of them pours the slushie inside my open locker. Sebastian smirks. "Let's go, leave brit boy admire his misery."

As Sebastian and his friends walk away, a black-haired guy lends me a hand.

"Come on! Let me help you."

* * *

**Ethan Monroe's POV**

I can't believe how much Sebastian has changed. That speech he gave, the way he beat up the gay dude, he was crossing the line. Whatever has gotten into him, he's out of control. Even Elle's afraid of him now, I could see in her eyes how shocked and scared she was. I have to thank Sebastian though for displaying that kind of behaviour, it frightened Elle. She's been clinging on to me today, afraid that she might be next. Apparently she signed up for glee club, and after a long talk of how she should not remove her name she agreed only if I was around to 'protect' her from the slushies.

After helping fellow new kid Luke, we walk to the courtyard where my sister was waiting for us. I like this dude. I like how brave he was yesterday, even I didn't have the guts to stand up to Sebastian. Even if he seems so innocent and lost, he fought back, which is why I knew I had to lend him a hand. I don't do friends but I'm willing to make an exception. Plus, it's nice to be around someone who doesn't refer to me as 'new kid'.

I spot Elle, who was naively looking around. We walk up to her and we take a seat.

"Wow Nathaniel I am impressed." She says in her normal bitchy tone. "You made a new friend! You're making progress."

"Why, are you making new friends Elle?"

"Of course. I always make new friends." She replies, coldly.

"The why do you sound defensive?"

"I don't sound defensive."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't"

"Please Elle." I reply with a smirk. "You'll never ask me to accompany you anywhere if you have friends to back you up. And don't forget, you begged me."

"No you begged me!"

"Elle. Please. Stop denying" I turn to Luke. "Luke this is my twin sister, Elle. I'm the older twin."

"For a few minutes..."

"Luke Livingston." He extends an arm, and Elle just stares at him with a fake smile.

"Elle..."

"What!" Elle quickly switches into her paranoid mode. "Look, Luke. I don't want anything to do with you – "

"Ok stop! Seriously." I tell her, annoyed with how she's acting. "I know you're upset. I know you're scared with the idea of getting slushied. But Elle don't take it out on him. I know you don't want to hang out with him because of what he did and that you might be a target because we're with him whatever. But Elle you're better than this."

Elle remains quiet for a couple of seconds, stares at Luke and then she grabs the lunch bag I was holding.

"Sorry." She says, sincerely. She offers him her hand. "Elle Monroe. We just transferred here."

"Me too." Luke replies.

"Really? I thought you were a student here already due to the courage you displayed yesterday."

"Well I'm not, and that was just...gut feel. I'm trying out for glee club and I thought...I had to stand up for them. In case I get in they will be the people I'll be seeing. And it feels bad to not do anything. You're joining glee club too right?"

Elle's eyes widen.

"I told him." I tell her, knowing that she might've thought that her joining glee club's an issue. "Come on Elle nobody knows you here, nobody cares if you join the club."

Annoyed, she punches my shoulder. "Sebastian knows, and yes Luke...I am. Unlike Mr. Know It All over here...I'm not scared of Sebastian."

"Right. You're not scared. You're totally not scared." I reply, sarcastically.

"Well at least I'm brave enough to join glee club."

"I told you Elle I'm not into that thing."

"Cut the crap Ethan you're scared!"

"I'm not scared. Yes I love singing, but I'm not the glee club type...and you of all people should know that."

"Fine I'll admit...I'm a bit scared, that's why I need my brother around. I know you love to sing and decent outlet around is glee club. You keep on acting like this stud but you're week Nathan. You secretly care about what others think of you. I am too. But at least I'm vocal about it and I'm brave enough to fight for what I want to do. Whatever twisted reason you have to not join...I'm not buying it." Elle, furious, grabs her bag and stands up. "Enjoy your lunch brother. I hope the view of seeing me miserable satisfies you." Elle, accompanied by a glare, walks away with her head held high.

"Um..."

"Don't worry about her." I tell Luke.

Luke shakes his head. "Girls."

* * *

_**(at the choir room)**_

In a way, Elle was right. I wanted to join glee club so bad but, I didn't want to ruin the 'impression' I've made. I've heard that people were...scared...of the aura, and I like it. At least they leave me alone, I don't hear any insults, and I'm not constantly worrying.

But I really, really want to. I turn to music every time I feel like this. Which explains why I'm inside an empty choir room. I've made sure that nobody was around, or saw me enter. I pick up a guitar with a smile on my face. Music made me happy. Music made me feel safe.

Strumming my guitar, I feel the rhythm enter me. It definitely made me feel happy.

**Passenger Seat**

_Stephen Speaks_

_Ethan Monroe_

"I look at her and have to smile  
As we go driving for a while  
Her hair blowing in the open window of my car  
And as we go the traffic lights  
Watch them glimmer in her eyes  
In the darkness of the evening

And I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me

We stop to get something to drink  
My mind clouds and I can't think  
Scared to death to say i love her  
Then a moon peeks from the clouds  
Hear my heart that beats so loud  
Try to tell her simply

That I've got all the I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me

Oh and I've got all the I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me

Oh and I know this love grow

Oh I've got all the I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me

And I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me

And I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
Knowing that she's inches from me

And I've got all that I need  
Right here in the passenger seat"

Finishing the song, I turn around and spot a blonde cheerleader staring at me, I almost drop my guitar. The girl tilts her head and smiles.

"That was really good." She tells me, and I put down the guitar. "What's your name?"

"Ethan Monroe."

"I'm Kitty. I'm in the glee club. You should join us!"

Maybe. Maybe I should.

* * *

**Elle Monroe's POV**

Am I angry at my brother for not choosing to accompany me to do something we both love? Yes. But am I angrier at myself for being too pushy? Yes. Am I feeling guilty? Yes, definitely and the feeling's irritating. I hate when I feel guilty especially when it's brother-related.

But I do feel guilty. I should know better I'm his twin! Ethan has been struggling with interacting for years, and with the fact that he wants to be left alone at all times. I know he tries, but it's never enough. He doesn't want to join glee club because of the attention he'll attract. He hates the attention, whether it's bad or good. He just hates it.

Honestly, I'm frightened. I've tried to make friends, but they all end up either snobbing me, annoyed with me or groping me. When I approach they'll just...leave. I don't know what I'm doing wrong! My brother told that I'm too cold but what am I going to do? That's how I act and I can't control myself if I don't like you. It always reflects visibly, I don't know how to act that I like you even though I want to punch you in the face. Also, he said that it was probably because I looked lost and people don't want to do anything with me. Or that I've been approaching the wrong people...maybe, but I don't want to hang out with losers. I'd rather hide behind my brother.

As I walk to get my books I notice two cheerleaders, the same who has been trailing around Sebastian, waiting by my locker. As soon as they see me they look at each other, and they wait for me. Being the natural bitch that I am, even though I'm frightened, I walk up to them.

So this is how the girls in my last school feel.

"Can I help you?" I ask them with my head tilted and with an eyebrow raised.

"So you're Elle Monroe." Bree, the head-cheerio and Sebastian's current girlfriend, says to me with a glare that even couldn't pull off.

"Yeah that's me." I tell them with a fake smile. "I have class so if you could not block my way so that I could get to my books..."

The two girls look at each other, and the other one, I don't recall what her name was, takes a step closer.

"Listen, Amanda." The brunette tells me, and I smirk at her attempt to fake forget my name. "In Mckinley, we have hierarchy. On top are the cheerios and the jocks, then the second-rated jocks, the wannabe cheerleaders blah blah. Then at the bottom are the nerds, the glee club freaks, the ugly ones and buried under where the school was constructed are the new kids –"

"And your point is?" I cut her off, and Bree pushes her aside and takes a step closer to me.

"My point is that you're a loser, and I have been hearing stories about how diva-ish you've been acting –"

"Oh you must've heard a lot of stories from Sebastian."

"Sebastian?" Bree raises an eyebrow and laughs. "You're a plankton on the social food chain. Yes he may be 'bros' with your brother but I mean, look at your brother...he's stunning. You, you're nothing here so stop acting like you're –"

I secretly gasp. Bree doesn't know.

"Well Bree, FYI back when Sebastian and I dated –"

"You dated?" Bree stares at me, shocked. After a few seconds of silence I speak up.

"Oh you didn't know?" I tell her, as I walk over to my locker and grab my books. A stunned Bree turns to me.

"He didn't tell you? I mean he should've told you right? Or maybe he told you a lot, just not the part about us dating. Why would you be here confronting me if you didn't hear 'stories' from him. Maybe he even told you that we're alike and that we should hang out and you being the selfish bitch that you are, felt threatened. Well don't worry about me. Worry about Sebastian."

* * *

**Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Bailey Jennings' POV**

"This is a bad idea, Jake."

For the past weeks (including summer) Jake, Elliot, Keagan and I have been hanging out a lot. We've been...bonding over music. I know we're not the type, but ever since Jake started to smoke pot with Elliot under the bleachers, we just clicked. Keagan and I don't do pot though, we've been friends for years and Elliot is actually really nice contrary to popular belief.

So now we're here, inside the corny glee club choir room. Jake snuck as in, because Keagan's neighbours have been complaining about the noise. Unfortunately, Keagan lived next to a terrible old couple and we were forced to move out.

We started doing music at my favourite place, the park. But Elliot told us that he was too cool to start jamming in there, especially because some of his best customers hang out there. It's our skateboarding place. And he's not comfortable about the fact that his customers see him jam, despite the coolness of the song.

Plus, Jake has been losing faith in his glee club, and has been craving for music to keep him busy.

"Well we don't have a spot to do this? The one in the park was perfect! We had the instruments provided for us there too."

"Right. Instruments that were for public use." Keagan replies. "Who knows, maybe someone peed in those stinky drums."

"I'm fine here." Elliot, who just arrived, closes the door.

"Everyone in favour of jamming here raise your hand" Jake says, and he and the other two raises a hand. I'm left with no choice but to agree.

I just liked my spot better.

"Okay, we have 30 minutes, let's rock." And with Jake's cue, we grab our instruments. Elliot goes to the drums, Jake grabs his guitar, I grab the electric one and Keagan's on bass.

**New Perspective**

_Panic at the Disco_

_by Jake Puckerman, Elliot Kelly, Bailey Jennings, Keagan Allister_

**Elliot**: "On cue. 1...2..."

_(Jake starts with humming to Elliot's drums, and we all play on cue)_

**Jake**: I feel the salty waves come in  
I feel them crash against my skin  
And I smile as I respire  
Because I know they'll never win

There's a haze above my TV  
That changes everything I see  
And maybe if I continue watching  
**Jake** with **Keagan**: I'll lose the traits that worry me

**Bailey**: Can we fast forward to go down on me?

**Jake**: Stop there, and let me correct it  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
You come along because I love your face  
And I'll admire your expensive taste

**All**: And who cares, divine intervention  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective  
But leaving now would be a good idea  
So catch me up, I'm getting out of here

**Keagan**, **Jake** and **Elliot**: (oooh oooh oooh...)

**Bailey**: Can we fast forward to go down on me?

**Keagan**, **Jake **and **Elliot**: (oooh oooh oooh...)

**Bailey**: Taking everything for granted, but we still respect the time  
We move along with some new passion knowing everything is fine

**Keagan**: And I would wait and watch the hours fall in a hundred separate lines  
But I regain repose and wonder how I ended up inside

**Bailey**: Can we fast forward 'til you go down on me?

**Bailey **and **Keagan**: Stop there, and let me correct it  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
You come along because I love your face  
And I'll admire your expensive taste

**All**: And who cares, divine intervention  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective  
But leaving now would be a good idea  
So catch me up, I'm getting out of here

**Bailey**: Catch me up, I'm getting out of here

**Jake**: More to the point, I need to show  
**Bailey**: How much I can come and go  
**Keagan**: Other plans fell through  
**All**: And put a heavy load on you

**Jake**: I know there's no more that need be said  
When I'm inching through your bed  
Take a look around instead and watch me go

**Elliot**: Go...

**Bailey**: go...

**Elliot**, **Bailey **and **Keagan **(harmonizing): ooh...

**Jake**: Stop there, and let me correct it  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
You come along because I love your face  
And I'll admire your expensive taste

**All**: And who cares, divine intervention  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective  
But leaving now would be a good idea  
So catch me up, I'm getting out of here

**All**: It's not fair, just let me perfect it  
Don't wanna live a life that was comprehensive  
'Cause seeing clear would be a bad idea  
Now catch me up, I'm getting out of here  
So catch me up, I'm getting out of here

**Elliot**: Can we go down on me?

**Bailey**: Can we fast forward to go down?

_(end of song)_

"That was awesome." I tell them, as we put our instruments down and we give each other hi fives.

"Next song." Elliot scans through the music sheets, and we resume our session.

"Is it always this fun in glee club?" I ask Jake, and he looks away.

"It used to be. Now rehearsals are a disaster with only the five of us left. Hopefully things get better when we get new recruits."

"If you get new recruits." Keagan says. "The cheerios are on to you, they've been taunting everyone who tried to sign up. You guys will have to pray that auditionees show up, especially after what Sebastian did yesterday."

"That jerk's getting on my nerves." Jake pauses, and then dismisses the topic. "You guys should join! You're awesome! And at least we can have the choir room to ourselves whenever we want to."

"I don't do show choir." Elliot blandly replies. "And I only sing the tunes I like and you can never make me put on a costume while singing and dancing to disco. No. No way."

He's right. I'm doing this because I love to sing, not because I love to perform. I do love dancing a bit more than singing, and I think I have what it takes to qualify for glee. But it's just...not what I want to do. And I don't want to expose myself with the drama Jake has been whining about.

* * *

**Keagan Allister's POV**

That talk we had with the principal definitely ruined my day. I swear I saw Sebastian smiling as he left the room, with the principal patting him on the back like he was letting him go. I knew there was something wrong. Ever since day 1, it seems to me that all the moves that the principal made was directly, to attack Mckinley High's LGBT community. He cut almost all the programs with members of our club as heads, including the guys' baseball team where I was the captain because we didn't compete and had no use. Bryan Ryan's a total jerk. He's also been very vocal about how he dislikes the fact that I cross dress. I know that Mckinley's filled with jerks who wouldn't accept me for who I am, but I'm just sad that the principal's one of them. He should be the leader and he should be initiating equality.

I am also irritated with the fact that most girly-girls here are freaked about by me. Yes, I cross-dress as a boy. But I'm not gay, I'm bisexual and there's a big difference. Honestly, sometimes find myself more into guys, but I just like cross dressing. That's just who I am!

Currently, I am stuck with the others from the celibacy club meeting. The jamming session with Jake and the others was so much fun, and now I have to endure this. I honestly don't want to be here, but my dear friend Kenneth's the president and he begged...no...demanded that I had to join. Unfortunately, Kenneth had to go home because he was sick, and now I'm stuck with dweebs I didn't even know. I didn't even bother to know their names. Thank god for the new kid Luke, at least I got to sit next to someone I can actually tolerate.

The other thing I hate about Celibacy Club is that we don't really talk about anything. The last meeting was spent arguing over who should be vice-president, and luckily, we've sorted that out. Because I'm sure with Kenneth absent and with no one as vp, this was going to be nothing more than a session of shouting.

It was decided that this girl, Kat, was going to be vp. She's ok, she's really small...and loud, and REALLY chatty. I remember her from last week when she was the quiet type. Now she's all blah blah blah and her accent's a bit hard to decipher.

There were around 10 people in the room, minus Kenneth. Me, Luke, Kat, Ellie (the girl in the wheelchair, Joe Ben Istrael (the creepy dude), Marley Rose (the girl from glee club), this weirdo who has been sleeping the whole time (and the last time), and this shy asian girl named Dotty.

"So, with KC absent, as the appointed vp we have to discuss projects that would make the celibacy club important. We were lucky enough to not get cut by Principal Bryan, even though it's frustrating that he cut the girls' football team because they weren't competing!"

"And the girls', and boys' baseball team." I butt in. "Seriously! What school does not have a baseball team?"

"The one Bryan Ryan's running." Ellie says. "I admit, Figgins was terrible. But I'd rather have him around because he made slightly rational choices, and he was fair. Now everything's about the money. Whatever the principal's motives are, it's not right."

"Yes, Ellie." Kat replies. "But we should really focus on improving this club. We spent the last 4 meetings arguing, or talking about random things. We should focus on the reason why we are here, and our mission." She writes the word 'celibate' on the board. "First, let's start by stating why we're here...Marley!"

"Um, well last year I was pressured by my ex-boyfriend. I didn't do it and we broke up. Also, I've promised myself that I will save myself until marriage, and that losing my virginity will never ever cross my mind, unless I'm married." Kat begins to clap, and signals for us to clap along.

"I agree with Marley." Ellie say. "I believe that premarital sex is immoral, and that as teens we should know how to control ourselves. And couples can do a lot of other fun stuffs without doing it. Seriously!"

"I went here because I wanted to learn about sex." Joe Ben Istrael says, and then stares at Ellie's boobs. "And I wanted to be part of a cool club and celibacation is cool."

"Celibication is not a wo—" I say, and Kat quicky interrupts with 'next'.

"Well I'm here because Kenneth asked me too." I tell them, and with that the room falls into silence. "And...you know...um...I'm pro-celibacy too?"

"Same." Luke raises his hand, and Kat brushes us off and moves to the next.

The next couple of minutes were spent discussing the importance of the club, and lead into an argument between Ellie and Kat. I swear I saw these two hanging out last week, and now, they have a sort of rivalry going on. Or maybe they just wanted their points to be better than the other or something. Whatever. I'm seriously bored.

I honestly don't believe in this celibacy thing.

"Can I say something?" Marley Rose raises her hand, and Kat nods. "This is totally off-topic. And since the discussion lead into a lab thing that only the two of you can understand, I might as well promote the glee club - "

Ugh, not again. I've been hearing promotions about the glee club all day. Jake has been bothering me since last week to join, and then in math class earlier, Unique gave us a speech on how glee club is fun. People ended up throwing paper airplanes at her.

"You don't have to worry Marley." Ellie says. "I'm joining glee club."

"Me too!" Kat enthusiastically announces.

"Me three." Luke says.

"There you already have three members, now can we go back to discussing Celibacy." Kat quickly dismisses her and turns back to Ellie.

"You're joining glee club?" I whisper to Luke, and he nods.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Dude, seriously. Glee club's lame." I tell him, and he turns away, obviously offended.

Whatever. I'm not going to join glee. I like music but I don't want to be part of a showchoir. Simply the name 'New Directions' scream lame.

And honestly, I'm done with this celibacy club thing. I bury my head down, knowing that we won't be talking about anything relevant or celibacy-related for the next 30 minutes.

* * *

**Elliot Kelly's POV**

I am totally screwed.

Coach Tanaka has been caught with a bag of marijuana. I know for a fact that the Coach is stupid enough to crack under pressure. Not only the principal, but authorities are now questioning how he got the bag, considering the extra amount of money the school has put into the control of drug use. Unfortunately for them, I'm not stupid enough to get caught...and neither are my clients. I know I'm notorious for selling drugs, but not everyone has proof. That's why I pick who I sell drugs to only those who are smart enough to get away with it.. I denied selling drugs to the coach, but he offered me double the money I was paid. I just...can't refuse.

Jake, one of the few people I can actually stand, was on a stakeout. He hid behind the bushes near the principal's window, and he's currently live streaming the conversation for me. I can't afford to get caught. The money I get is for my family, and I don't want to see the disappointed looks on their faces when they find out.

"Coach Tanaka's currently crying. He's begging the principal and the other people to have mercy on him because the job...nothing new. He's just crying."

"God I'm so screwed." I tell him, as I punch my locker.

"Dude, relax." He tells me. "He's not going to say anything. He's too unstable to say anything."

"Exactly! The Coach is unstable! He won't be able to hold it in he'll say he got it from me!"

"Then deny it!"

"Are you stupid, Jake? They'll search me, they'll search my house, my locker and you do know I keep stashes everywhere. The drug checkers are just stupid enough to buy my manipulation but these are experts. They'll check everything...everywhere!"

"Dude, wait..sorry...I can't hear what they're saying. I'll let you know. Bye."

I slam my locker door again. If something bad happens I really don't know what to do. I don't want to add to the burden of my family. They're going through a lot, and I can't afford to screw this up. They look up to me, expecting that me in high school would eventually lead to me being a success. I don't even know if I could get into, or afford college.

Stupid fat coach.

"Um...you kinda smashed my locker too." I look up, and a black-haired, goth-like dressed girl smiles at me. I stare at her for a few seconds, before recognizing her as my gym partner.

"You're my gym partner, right?"

"Yeah. I have a name...Hayley." next to her was the lanky geek Bailey and I talked to. He shyly waves at me.

"You're the lanky geek I talked to under the bleachers, right?"

"Yep. I was the lanky geek that you talked to under the bleachers. And I told you my name. It's Andy"

"Well I forgot, Andy." I tell him, glaring. Ugh I'm just so pissed! "I'm sorry, please don't talk to me." And with that I slam the locker again.

"Hey!" Hayley calls me off, and the books from her open locker falls. Andy quickly picks it up, and, out of irritation and frustration, pick her books up as well.

"Sorry. Bad day." I tell them.

"You're Coach Tanaka's drug dealer, I assume." Hayley says, and I quickly cover her mouth, and then I pull away.

"Quiet!" I lower my voice. "Is it that obvious?"

"No." She replies. "But you often go to gym class stoned, so I assumed. And there are rumours about you..."

"Well it's not true"

"Really? Then why did you shut me up?"

"Because I don't want to get involved." I scream at them.

"Dude you don't have to scream." Andy tells me, and I calm down.

"Look, please don't tell anyone." I sincerely tell them, nervous and frustrated. "Please, I'll do anything. If you want money I – "

"Whoa slow down!" Hayley replies, slightly laughing, I look over to Andy and he was laughing too. "I'm not here to ask money from you I was simply going to get my book. And your business is not my business so you don't have to worry about anything."

"Although.." Andy says, and Hayley shots him a warning look. "We...just...you know...you have to be more careful. You have to think this through, I guess. Whatever happens, take it as a lesson. Whatever is the reason behind you selling...you know..maybe you have to rethink it. I agree on what Hayley said, it's not our business. But you should...at least really think. Is it all worth it?" Reluctantly, he pats me on the back. "See you around."

"And please be around during gym class. Coach Tanaka made me do double because you weren't around."

As I watch them leave, I find myself conflicted, and thinking about what they said.

My phone buzzes, Jake calls and I pick it up.

"Okay how are things –"

"Good news! He said a different name. Apparently he has been buying from a different supplier, an old dude who forgot to deliver his stash...that's why he came to you. But he said his name, and not yours. Bad news though, they are putting more money into the drug control program and that the coach is fired."

"Thanks Jake." I tell him, as I put down my phone.

Well, I guess that's that. With the Coach no longer around, I have nothing to worry about. And how bad could that drug control program be.

However, for safety, I remove the stashes I stacked in my locker and I place it in my bag as I head home. These will be much safer there.

* * *

AUDITIONS ARE COMING UP! I would just like to remind you guys that not everyone will be getting into glee via auditions. Some will be joining later than the others, but everyone will be in the glee club for sectionals. Thank you everyone for reading!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
